Painted surfaces can rapidly become marked and damaged through use and require frequent touch up painting to remain in like new condition. Although it is often desirable to maintain painted surfaces in like new condition, it can be time consuming to open paint cans and to clean paint brushes and rollers each time touch up painting is required. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a paint applicator that could be filled with a quantity of paint that included an internal roller assembly for applying the paint to touch up desired areas that could be sealed between uses to prevent the necessity of cleaning the internal roller assembly between uses.